Uknown
by Messedmind19
Summary: This is not a twilight story but I got the idea after reading a twilight ff but its not twilight but please still read and review it would make me happy.
1. Preface

So lets say I knew the world was going to end or per say, start over. Lets say that I woke up one morning and had a really bad feeling. Lets say that day was the worst day of my life. The worst day that happened to change my life as the events of that day played out, in perfect order, just like I some how knew they would.


	2. Part 1

THREE DAYS BEFORE THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE.

"Life, is beautiful." My wonderful brother Sammy said as we just so happened to pass the town dump. I may not be a tree hugger but I know that piles upon piles of the world's trash is probably the most disgusting thing I have ever even uttered in my whole 15 years of life. Wow, I wish some people just knew how to treat the world better...


	3. Part 2

TWO DAYS BEFORE THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE.

"Sammy would you just leave me alone for once...god" Sometimes I wonder why the gods cursed me with such a...spontaneous...little brother, if you would say that.

"Mom, sissy's being mean to me again!"

"No I'm not that little brat just will not give me any respect and privacy can't he just not be aloud on this floor of this house at all, please mom I would love you forever!"

"Sam, give your sister some space, and Anne, give your brother a break, please, for my sake."

I think sometimes my mom wonders why she ever even had kids in the first place. Sometimes, I wonder the same thing...


	4. Part 3

ONE DAY BEFORE THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE.

Life, it sucks.


	5. Part 4

ONE YEAR BEFORE THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE.

"Hurry up Anne, I gotta get to school, if I'm late I'll miss the bus to go on our field trip to the Museum, I wanna go NOW." Sammy said to me, that stupid little sibling. You know the saying 'siblings, can live with them, can live without them' well...thats not exactly how I feel.

Finally after leaving, Sammy shut up, and unfortunately for me, I headed of to the horrible abomination called school as well. To bad for me though, I wasn't lucky enough to be able to be an innocent little kid and go to a silly little Museum, no, I got to go to the fun world of algebra two. The only good thing that came out of it was that I got to sit next to Jeremy Andrews. Jeremy Andrews in one of the best friends I could have ever asked for, if you would call us that. He was nice to me the first day I met him on the first day of freshman year. I was walking to class and before you start thinking I might say, 'oh it was so cliché, I was new and looking at the floor when I accidently bumped into him and dropped my books and he bent down to help me get them and when our eyes met, bam, love at first sight...' No. It went more like this. I was rushing down the halls, I had missed the bus for the first day of high school and was late, I wondered what it would be like, walking into a class on the first day, the teacher talking as I would stumble in, flustered and out of breath from running only to find I might have been in the wrong class, so what, I freaked, I was tiered and I couldn't find my class so I gave up and slumped down against the lockers near the vending machines, what a wonderful first day. Then to my surprise I saw someone running down the halls with their nose stuffed in the school map. I was surprised that I wasn't the only one late on the first day and I got more encouraged to get up and go to class knowing I wasn't the only late one, but I was even more surprised that when I was getting up, the other kid didn't see my leg and tripped over it sending him flying through the empty hall ways. I know I needed to get to class but it wasn't only his fault, even though he wasn't paying attention so reluctantly I made myself only more late and walked over to help him up. Once I got there, I made the situation even worse by falling over his backpack he had lost in the fall, and onto him. We both rolled over and sat up and looked at each other, then, we burst out laughing. Even though we were late, confused, flustered, tiered and out of our minds still half sitting up in the middle of the empty hall ways late for class on the first day of high school freshman year, we both looked pretty funny, so as of that day, we became friends, and lucky I didn't have to suffer through any other horrible first days...at least with out my best friend. And that is how I met and befriended Jeremy Andrews, my best friend...and first love, even if he didn't know that last part yet.

"Pssttt....Pssssttt, Jeremy.....JEREMY, god, hello, can you hear me....jeremy, JEREMY, pssstttttt....Jerem-."

"Yes Anne." He said with that stupid little smug smile on his face. That loser tricked me, so being the overly dramatic drama queen that every one knew I was, I did the only logical thing, turned my back on him, ignored him, and pouted.

"Awww, come on Anne, I'm sorry." I could tell just from the sound of his voice that he was holding in laugher.

"Humph." I was not going to give in easily.

"Anne." Don't look, don't look! "Please look at me."

Giving into him sucked, but at least it made him happy...I'm a very sarcastic person if you didn't realize that.

"Anne, please forgive me for being the meanest person in the world to the best loving...forgiving...friend I could ever have..." Ugh not the puppy dog pout.

"I hate you." He knows I can't stand up against that dang puppy dog pout, darn him.

"Awww I love you to buddy ha ha." At least he was happy that smug bastard, but what ever, gotta love him right...right?


	6. Part 5

FOUR MONTHS BEFORE THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE.

Friends. What did I do to deserve the best ones? Even if they come with problems...but then again all friends do...I think.


End file.
